I Love You To Death, Masamune
by CutieAngel999
Summary: This is for the babybluestar contest. This story conveys a girl, who was named Lucy Warugi that experieneced something traumatic when she found out something about her boyfriend, Masamune Kadoya. Not a good summary, but oh well. Rated T for bloodshed and character death.


**CA999: Hey this is CutieAngel999 folks. just wanna say for those of you who are familiar with My Number One (Which will be in the process of being finished), this is the first time in my entire fanfic life that I will actually participating in a contest for another user. That's right, my OC, Lucy Warugi was in a fanfic called "The Flashback" by babybluestar and that I want her to be in the sequel, which is "Betrayal". That is the main purpose of this contest. Also, those who are fans of Masamune Kadoya, you will be ending up in tears when you read this fanfic. This was supposed to be a tragic one shot, between Masamune and Lucy.**

**Warnings: There will be death of a character and blood involved, so unless you're used to that stuff, I don't think it's the fanfic for you. Also the main pairing is Masamune x Lucy. (Usually I do yaoi pairings, but for the sake of this contest, this is the only time a non-yaoi couple is involved!) Oh and I do not own any MFB character except for Lucy Warugi, my 2nd most used OC!**

**So without further Ado, let us begin...**

It has indeed became a lovely light in the streets of New York City. The streetlights shined brightly and it seemed like a beautiful view. What's even better is that Masamune Kadoya and his girlfriend Lucy Warugi had just finished a meaningful date from the cinema. Lucy was wearing her semi-formal attire which was a black sparkling knee-length dress. The top portion usually contains the most glitter and shine. The bottom portion has long frills with diamonds in between them. Lucy also wears 5-inch black heels. Masamune just wore a mint-green dress long-sleeved shirt, navy jeans and black loafers.

And a little background...

They have been dating for about 2 years now. Masamune always looked up for Lucy and that he was the only person that Lucy will always be with. Her parents gave her a severely hard time and childhood; that pretty much explains those scars on her back. Also, Lucy knew that Masamune will always be on her side and if he dies, she dies with him.

One thing that Lucy did not know know about Masamune is that he has an extremely rare illness that has been going on ever since the day of his birth. This is an unknown illness that affects his heart which could lead to internal bleeding, long-term coma, and even death. For the past 10 years, he had been sent to the hospital twice (survived both times) because of that particular illness. But ever since last year, he had never paid any further attention to his health, thinking that it's all over for him. Anyways, he began to ask Lucy...

"Hey Lucy, isn't tomorrow your 15th birthday?"

Lucy gasped, thinking how does he know. Then she replied," Oh my gosh, yes! I kinda forgot about it!" Then she got a step closer to Masamune.

" And I got a surprise for you by tomorrow." Masamune whispered, caressing Lucy's pale cheek.

"R-really?" Lucy asked, stuttering a bit. Masamune nodded with a wink.

" Oh Masamune!" Lucy threw her arms around Masamune's neck, in tears. "You're the only person I can ever count on. I love you immensely."

"I love you too, Lucy.." Masamune replied. Then he pinned Lucy onto one of the walls of an apartment, and began kissing her deeply. Masamune also wrapped his arms around Lucy's slim waist.

Lucy's moans were rather soft, yet passionate. It appears that they have been making out for a good 15 minutes. Masamune then stroked Lucy's hot-pink hair and bit her neck, not only earning moans from her, but leaving a hickey-like mark on her neck. Then they somewhat stopped kissing, because they kind of needed air for breathing.

"Well I think it's the time to depart now." Masamune softly said to Lucy.

" Oh..it's so hard to say goodbye. Especially since we're really close." Lucy replied, sighing.

"Yeah, but like I said...your birthday is going to be one heck of a surprise tomorrow." Masamune continued, stroking her pink hair.

"Oh Masamune..."

"Lucy...I just love you too much to depart from you, but it's getting so late."

"I understand. You'll still be in my heart Masamune."

"Well, goodnight then." Masamune said, waving to Lucy.

"Goodnight Masamune!" Lucy replied, before she raced back to her own house. When she reached to her room, she thought for herself.

_I hope Masamune will surprise me, with something so deep and passionate..._

She was thinking of Masamune Kadoya every second of the night, and even beyond her sleep.

The next morning...

Lucy immediately woke up at 10 AM, got dress in her normal attire ( a shoulder-less black dress that is 4-5 inches above her knees. She also wears a hot-pink t-shirt underneath her dress. That t-shirt has sleeves barely touching her elbows. Lucy also wears thigh-high stockings that are striped with 2 colors black and grey. She wears pinkish-red low-heeled shoes with that.) and left the house blissfully. Yes, this is her 15th birthday and she couldn't wait to see Masamune. After all he did promise something really special in store for her...

Meanwhile...

"I think Lucy will be thrilled when she sees this." Masamune said with pride. He was holding a extra-gold/platinum necklace charm with Lucy embedded on it and in cursive. Inside, there was a small picture of Masamune himself, which he thought it would be the sweetest thing he would ever do. He also recently bought some chocolates for her, which was said to be the world's finest. But there was just one little thing he had in mind...

"Maybe I should spice things up a little..." He said to himself. Then he went outside to a nearby park, where he found some beautiful red roses. He decided to pick up one of them...

"Oh God, yes. I can't tell how much Lucy really loves those roses. Right Striker?" Masamune whispered, blushing in happiness.

A few hours later, it would be about time to see Lucy and surprise her, since it was her 15th birthday, when all of the sudden-

BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!

"Ngh!" Masamune groaned, clutching his chest in pain. It's probably that relapse from his chronic illness.

BA-THUMP! It happened again.

"AGH! It Hurts! AAAGGHH!" Masamune screamed, before collapsing onto the ground. His parents, Mari Asher and Daichi immediately ran up to their son, panicked.

"Masamune! Are you okay?" His mother, Mari Asher exclaimed. "Please, speak to us!

"Can't Breathe! IT HURTS!" Masamune gasped, for he was clearly in pain.

" JUST HANG IN THERE; WE'RE CALLING 911!" Daichi replied.

Lucy...I'm so sorry, Masamune thought before he passed out while showing his lifeless eyes.

About 10 minutes later, the sirens were blaring as the paramedics reached their destination. Lucy was curious about what was going on.

"What the? What's happening?" Lucy exclaimed. She ran up to Masamune's father, Daichi.

"Tell me what's going on, please!" She sounded rather desperate.

"Masamune's being rushed to the hospital; he suffered a relapse!" Daichi replied.

"WHAT? NO!" Lucy yelled in disbelief. She then sprinted her way into the local hospital.

10 minutes later...(At the Hospital)

"Dammit! Why isn't he responding?!" One of the first response staff exclaimed.

"His vitals seem to be unstable! It's his relapse for sure!"

"No, he's in critical condition!"

Lucy was able to run into the hospital, when one of the doctors stopped her from entering the ER.

"I'm sorry young lady, but we can't allow you to enter there!" He stated.

"But my BOYFRIEND, MASAMUNE! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Lucy screamed desperately and in fear.

"You have to wait! Please don't make it hard for us!" She attempted to push away the ER staff, but they eventually forced her into the waiting room, leaving her in tears of concern. As the hours of dreariness and despair went by, it seems that the day is dying down quickly and that the evening is starting to be somber. Lucy was waiting for an extremely long period of time; she even felt that this was the worst birthday she ever spent in her whole life. It makes her cringe in sadness every, single time she thinks about Masamune Kadoya, in pain that she couldn't fathom.

"Masamune...Please...be okay..." Lucy whispered, with tears welling up in her eyes.

About an hour later, a doctor came up to Lucy, being straight-forward.

"Are you Lucy Warugi? Masamune Kadoya's girlfriend?"

Lucy nodded her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"I have some dreadful news for you. Unfortunately, we couldn't cure Masamune's severe illness in any way possible. We tried the best we could; but their was nothing else we could do. So that means, he's on the verge of death."

Lucy gasped in devastation, suffering, and woe. She immediately bursted into tears and screamed," No! THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! RUBBISH! MASAMUNE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT IF HE DIES, I'LL DIE WITH HIM!"

The doctor felt heavy pity on her. He said," Do you wish to say your goodbyes to Masamune?" Lucy nodded, still weeping in pain.

When she opened the door that read room 325, she immediately ran up to Masamune where he was resting. He began coughing a few times before he spoke, " Lucy...It's you...isn't it?"

"Masamune! I'm gonna miss you!" Lucy screamed, with tears in her eyes. She began to clutch Masamune's hand.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry..." Masamune whispered, with a few tears on his eyes. He continued," I can't believe this has happened to..me! *coughs!*"

"No way..Masamune; you didn't do anything to deserve it! I really love you with all my heart, and I can't believe you're dying in my presence!" She began to refrain from sobbing her eyes out.

"Listen to me, Lucy... I've loved you so much; you're always in my heart. No matter what happens to me, dead or alive, I'll always be on your side. Ad I have something to give to you.." He was capable of giving Lucy a red rose and her personal charm necklace which was gold/ platinum. Lucy gasped and replied," Thank you Masamune. You're really the sweetest person I've ever met. But..." She held Masamune's hand tighter," I don't wanna let you go; you mean everything to me! I LOVE YOU!" She held Masamune's hand tighter. The two began to kiss, knowing this was going to be their last.

Masamune finally spoke with his last words," Lucy...I love you so much, and no manner what, I'll be in your heart forever..." Masamun slowly closed his eyelids and then-

"Beep... .." There goes the flat-line sound from the vital machine. Lucy's heart then bled in devastation and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Masamune...NOOOO!" She began to bawl her eyes out, and when the doctor showed up, he sorrowfully said," I'm so sorry Lucy...He's dead; it's official."

Lucy could also hear crying of the agonizing pain from Masamune's parents, especially his mom. Man, it would be beyond difficult for a mother to lose her child that she loved so much that it meant the world for her.

She could even hear loud sobs from members of Team Dungeon, yes that includes Toby, Zeo, King, and Coach Steel. The pain was all too much for Lucy Warugi to bear. she dashed outside of the hospital with heavy tears pouring out of her face.

When she went outside, she thought to herself, _It's over for me! My life is so over! I'll kill myself because of this!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed in sorrow one last time, her hands over her head. Then she got out a sharp knife, and began stabbing herself endlessly, until she bled so much and collapsed herself on the dreary pavements of New York City.

_And before you know it, she died on her 15th Birthday. She died for Masamune Kadoya..._

**CA999: Okay, I think I'm crying right now. I feel bad for all you MK lovers since I killed Masamune for the sake of the tragedy fanfic. Sniff, I'm sorry to you all.**

**As for you babybluestar, I hope I made it on time Also, I'm so sorry if this doesn't make any sense...**

**And everyone else who read this, plz review... Peace out...snif, snif, WWAAAAHHHH! **


End file.
